User blog:Hazelcats/Boredly Surveying, Dec. 18
Hi! Ok, I know this blog should've been out way earlier, but I was busy and stuff...and computer problems...and..yeah....wouldn't let me do anything. I tried to write it YESTERDAY, but it got deleted -___- Also, you probably noticed that there's no pictures. Well, that's part of the computer problem. -__- Won't let me save anything! I was also gonna do a story-contest, but since it's so close to Christmas now.....:( Speaking of Christmas... AAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! CHRISTMAS! I ADORE CHRISTMAS! Anyway..um...(God, the blog was so much better yesterday)....Poll results? Poll Results Do you celebrate Thanksgiving? 13 Yes 3 No If so, is it your favorite holiday? 1 Yes! 10 No! 3 Don't celebrate it Do you like the character Piper McLean? 7 Yes 2 No 4 Kind of Do you like the goddess Hestia? 14 Yes 1 No HOLIDAYS! CHRISTMAS! I love Christmas. It's awesome. Of course...there's more holidays than Christmas..like.. Today is Bake Cookies Day! I baked stuff today..awesome.... The 20th is when Hanukkah begins! The 24th is National Chocolate Day AND National Egg Nog Day. That..is..AWESOME! The 25th is Christmas, of course! It's also Pumpkin Pie Day.. The 26th is when Kwanzaa begins! The 31rst is New Years Eve AND Unlucky Day! There's more than that of course, but I found these interesting/imporant...and I know I forgot something...-___- M.C.o.t.W. The Mythological Character of the Week (not really week..but..whatever...)! This blog's character is... Boreas Khione Janus! Okay, so, originally I had it as Boreas, but changed it to Khione. Then it only snowed, like, once for me, and it ALL FRICKEN MELTED! I'm not very happy with the winter gods right now. But, anyway, 2011 is almost up! The new year is almost upon us! And since from 2011 to 2012 is kinda like a doorway..well...Janus fits. C.C.o.t.W. The Canon Character of the Week! This was hard. Like, harder than last year hard. But I finally decided on.. JASON GRACE! Ok, I really don't want to explain it, because yesterday I had this long list of reasons, but I don't wanna type it out again, so here's the short version: December means prosperity, piety, courage, and all that stuff. Jason kinda reminds me of it. Plus, Jason first appeared in December! Ok, so a lot of characters did. I don't care. Who Am I-ANSWER! So, the answer to the last blog's Who Am I? was.... Sugar! Gabe Ugliano's "grief counselor." Ok..so..the winner was.... I'm not sure. Ok, I feel really bad about this! At first, I thought it was Kakki10, but looking back on it, I saw that Darkcloud1111 also answered it... And I have no idea who answered first. I'm sorry! I totally read stuff wrong..:( So..um...CONGRATS KAKKI10 AND DARKCLOUD1111!....er...sorry? Game: BOOK QUIZ! Ok! So, I'm going to ask questions from PJO/HoO. You answer them. First to get them all is the winner. 1. In The Sea of Monsters, what is the name of the store having to do with weddings does Grover Underwood run into? 2. What is the first name of Thalia Grace's mother? 3. Piper Mclean is part what?(Irish, German, French, etc.) 4. What is the name of the elephant the Romans keep in Camp Jupiter? 5. What type of transportation does Apollo first use in The Titan's Curse? (Specific type and color) 6. What attraction do Aphrodite and Ares go on in The Lightning Thief? 7. Finish the quote, and say who said it and who they are talking to. "It's our ___! If you don't like it, __________!" Hint (which I seriously don't know if you will need or not): TLO (I wasn't sure how many questions to put....hmm...next quiz shall be better...) Poll Do you celebrate Chirstmas, Hanukkah, or Kwanzaa? Christmas Hanukkah Kwanzaa None of the Above/Nothing Is what you said your favorite holiday? Yes! No! I don't celebrate one of those three Do you like snow? HELL YEAH! Yes Kind of No! I don't live in an area that gets snow. Do you like the god Janus? Yes No Kind of Do you like the character Jason Grace? Yes No Kind of Category:Blog posts